


The First

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

“Tell me a secret.”

Connor turns his head away from the television to look at the other man. “What?” He asks, even though he heard the words properly. They just didn’t quite register in his mind.

“Tell me a secret,” Oliver repeats. He’s sitting practically sideways, his legs pulled up underneath him. He leans his side against the back of the sofa, facing the man next to him as opposed to the screen, where yet another episode of The Thorn Birds plays on repeat.

Connor chuckles nervously, because the word _secret_ really only brings one particular secret to mind. And it’s one that he can never _ever_ tell Oliver. “What do you want to know?”

Oliver shrugs. “I don’t know, anything really… You never really say much about yourself. Nothing personal, anyways… And now that we’re officially living together,” he glances around the room at all of Connor’s stuff that he had moved in to his place. “I just want to know more about you.”

Connor looks away, feeling uncomfortable, and he starts fidgeting in his seat. It’s true, he doesn’t like sharing intimate details about himself. But he’s been this way for so long, he didn’t quite realize that sharing a life with someone, really means sharing his _life_ with someone.

“You don’t have to,” Oliver says suddenly, sensing his discomfort. “It was just a stupid thing I thought of…”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

Oliver stares at him, eyes wide in shock. He straightens up a bit in his seat. “Never?”

Connor shakes his head. He chews on his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his. 

Oliver’s in shock. He knows that Connor’s philosophy is that he ‘doesn’t do boyfriends’. But he figured it was only a recent ‘living up his twenties’ lifestyle choice. He figured Connor must have had boyfriends in college, or maybe even high school. Connor’s confident, outgoing personality combined with his good looks certainly wouldn’t result in a shortage of men willing to date him. 

He struggles to understand why a twenty-six year old man has never had a serious relationship in his life. “Connor…”

Connor lets out a soft, nervous, breathy laugh. “Relationships were never my thing. It always scared me,” he says softly. “Giving so much of yourself to someone, trusting that they won’t hurt you. I could never do it.”

Oliver gently reaches for one of Connor’s hands, and grasps it in his own. He never realized how much of a change Connor had gone through these past few weeks.

“You terrify me, Ollie,” Connor whispers. His eyes meet Oliver’s, and he looks so vulnerable and scared. And Oliver knows this is a side of Connor Walsh that he doesn’t show many people. “I’ve never done this before, because I’ve never found anyone worth taking the risk. But… I need you, and I want you… and I want this… so badly.”

Oliver leans over and gently presses their lips together. Honestly, there hadn’t been much physical contact between them, not while Oliver’s still getting used to his recent diagnosis. And there’s still a week before Connor’s PrEP kicks in. But now, he kisses his boyfriend gently, and his hand reaches around to run through the short hair at the base of Connor’s head, just like he knows he likes. 

“I’m glad you think I’m worth it,” Oliver murmurs softly.

Connor nods solemnly, “I really want to be here, Ollie.”

“I really want you here too, Con.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
